


Hunter? What's a Hunter?

by GhostWorm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A human au?, Anti-vax Leorio, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gon and Killua spend the night at Gon's distant cousin's apartment, I think I'm funny, and everyone's happy, and they watch a documentary, good family fun time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWorm/pseuds/GhostWorm
Summary: Dummy idiot gets fixated on another show, writes pieces inspired by it, but how long until they delete it? Who knows?





	1. Chapter 1

> Killua glanced at the chair beside him, wincing once more. 

 

The taste in his mouth was irritating, a sweet heavenly taste was tainted by a tingle of heat fresh on his tongue, but that wasn’t what made him wince. Rather, his limited supply of guilt was being spent on Gon, whose eyes would be crestfallen if it weren’t for the fact he picked what they were watching tonight. 

 

He had denied Gon a share of “Killua’s Special Plate” ( Also known as Killua-waits-until-someone-else-finishes-their-food-and-he-picks-off-what-he-can-like-an-urchin).

 

Killua didn’t know how he ended up staying at Gon’s weird cousin’s house and even though he doesn’t regret it, the evening has not been pandering towards his tastes. Everyone had wanted different things for dinner, Killua wanted chicken. Any kind, any style. He just wanted some chicken. 

Did he get chicken? Not exactly. He got lame ass pizza and some last minute chicken wings Gon’s cousin bought on impulse.

 

Killua wanted to snap.

 

“Gon? Are there any other documentaries with the other narrator?” Gon’s weird cousin’s boyfriend, Kurapika, asked. 

 

That was another thing. Killua found documentaries to be… lukewarm, for lack of a better word. He didn’t hate them, but he would never be caught willingly watching one. 

 

Killua glanced behind him again, at Gon, whose chin was resting in the palm of his hand. 

Well, they couldn’t be that bad. 

 

“I’ll find one.” Killua offered, standing up and heading to the living room’s coffee table where the tablet was. 

  
  


For a moment, Killua considered playing a little joke by playing something completely unrelated but then he decided against it. Too much effort and too cruel for this peaceful night. 

 

He found one that they, or at least Gon, hadn’t watched and he pressed play. 

Now, for what Killua says next, you gotta know, that despite the fact Killua calls Gon’s cousin, well, Gon’s cousin and not his actual name, the four of them aren’t that formal. They’re used to Killua’s personality by now and Killua just wants to play fun, even when Leorio can’t hear. 

 

The episode had begun and Killua let his mischievous intent play itself out on his face.

Kurapika was in the hallway, doing what? Who knew but judging by the light and the open towel closet, waiting until the narrator began his thing to introduce the goof.  

 

“Kurapika. Come get your man.” Killua said, obviously referring to the narrator. 

 

“Leorio.” Kurapika’s voice came from behind the door. “What are you doing?” 

 

Before Leorio could quip his comment in, Killua returned, “I ain’t talking about Leorio, I’m talking about the narrator.” 

Killua took pleasure in both Gon’s smile hidden behind his hand and Leori- Gon’s cousin’s irked reaction. 

 

“I’m quite happy with my relationship. Thank you very much.” Kurapika said, an unamused frown was simply betrayed by a tint of humor in his eyes. 

 

Kurapika settled down on the couch with Leorio, taking his hand in an unnoticed motion. 

 

“Never said you weren’t.” Killua shrugged, sitting back down. He looked down at his special plate, all three pieces were still there. 

 

“Good,” Leorio said.

 

“I was just pointing out Kurapika’s obvious crush on the narrator.” This time, Killua didn’t even bother seeing everyone’s reactions. He just took one of the flats and broke it in half.

 

“Gon?” Leorio’s voice a very precise mix of genuine annoyance and joking. “Your friend’s like five-”

 

“I’m twelve.” 

 

“What does he know?” 

 

“Well, what do you know, Leorio?” Kurapika laughed, beating Killua to the chase. Leorio’s face, though Killua was not able to poke fun at him because he could not see it, was the starting of a stuttering mess. 

 

But Killua should have been glad he missed when Kurapika assured Leorio he was kidding before placing a loving kiss on Leorio’s cheek. 

 

Why he missed his chance to fake disgust? You might ask well… 

 

“ Do you want a drum or a flat?” Killua asked Gon, breaking his friend’s intense focus on the documentary. 

 

“Huh? Oh-” 

 

“Actually you can have the rest.” Killua offered with a feigned apathy. “But you owe me.” 

 

Killua didn’t even need to hope Gon knew he was joking, he knew Gon already knew.


	2. Slander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slander. Anti-vaxx Leorio has literally consumed my mind. That one mood board with four pictures? It's all I think about.

The moment the hand in Kurapika’s hair relaxed and fell out of his hair, stopping its almost unbearable pull on his scalp, he knew something was wrong. The emotion fled out of their current kiss and Kurapika’s eyes flicked open as if a switch was flipped on. 

 

Leorio was wincing, somewhat guilty, which was odd. Really odd. That bastard shouldn’t feel guilty for anything. He was a loving boy- friend. Friend. A real loving friend and a great surrogate father to Gon, who they totally do not raise together for Aunt Mito because Kurapika isn’t there half the time so they aren’t both parenting at the same time. Aha. Checkmate. 

 

Instead of pulling away, Kurapika drew himself away slowly. “Leorio?” 

 

His voice was cold but not stiff, serious if you want to get into detail. It was supposed to be a mood alterer but it only seemed to do the opposite. 

 

Leorio’s brow furrowed and his nose twitched up in what could only be assumed as aggravation. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kurapika.” Leorio breathed out, seemingly releasing some tension except there was still some anger radiating off of him like uncomfortable radiates off your local mega church’s youth pastor. 

 

“Sorry for what?”

 

“I tried to put it off for later but I can’t.” Leorio sighed through clenched teeth and Kurapika 

 

_ Bro, what?  _ Kurapika began to think through his memory about what he could’ve done that could possibly cause Leorio stress.

 

_ Did I not brush my teeth well enough?  _ Kurapika felt around his mouth. 

 

_ No. It couldn’t be that. _ Out of all the basic self-care acts Kurapika had neglected, brushing his teeth was the only one he could not not-do.   

 

_ Did I not shower well enough?  _ … Again.  _ No. _ Kurapika has been showering every day for at least an hour (at the wish of Leorio’s nagging) for the past three days, and though that was the direct opposite of his previous habit, it was probably very unhealthy for his skin. 

 

_ Was he Kurapika not sexy enough?  _ ... _ Ha! _

 

_ Was it- Nope.  _

 

No dice. Nothing. Not a single cl- wait. Unless… No. He couldn’t have known about  _ that.  _

 

“Am I not sexy enough for you, Leorio?” Kurapika asked, still serious in his tone and single quirked-up eyebrow. He was joking.

“Wh- No. Kurapika, you are as sexy as ever.” Leorio grinned as if the statement gave him pride.  _ Good.  _ “It’s just, Gon told me something earlier and it’s been bothering.” 

 

“Hm?”  _ Oh no.  _

 

_ Calm down. It could be about the uhhhhhhhhhh- Fuck.  _

 

“Why’d you let him get vaccinated, Kurapika?”  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  _

 

“Well, I’m not going to deny it. I let Gon get vaccinated yesterday. I tried to get Killua vaccinated but-” The vivid memory of Killua biting the doctor’s hand played in Kurapika’s mind. “Well, they  said I needed insurance to get two kids vaccinated.” 

 

“I asked why, Pika.” Leorio’s face was serious. 

 

Ok, this man had done somethings wrong but, still, he was great. 95% a good man. 

 

“He asked.” Kurapika shrugged. 

 

“Kurapika, you know how I feel about big pharma. You’re not even here for us and then when you are here, you go against my will and let him get vaccinated. He’s been doing just fine on essential oils!” 

 

“Listen… he was dead set on getting vaccinated, Leorio. He’s Gon, Leorio. Think about it and I rest my case.” Kurapika leaned against the wall. If Leorio couldn’t understand the pressure Kurapika was put under, maybe they weren’t co-parenting Gon because neither of them were fit to do it. 

 

“Oh.” Leorio sighed then there was silence. 

 

Kurapika was against the wall. 

 

Leorio was sitting stupidly, his long limbs folded on the bed. 

 

Kurapika closed his eyes against the wall. 

 

Leorio’s anger was tucking itself away like a handkerchief. 

 

“Hey, wanna make out?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The true reality is soon to come...


End file.
